Untold Story: Guilty Chronicles
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: Forgotten past, Struggle of life, Eternal fear, and Unforgotten promise. Follow the story of one Naruto Uzumaki in a desperate country ruled by other as he uncover his past and fight what he believes in. Loyalty, brotherhood, friendship, and love will be put on the line in this war... The guilty war! Request pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Axel: Alright! Here it is! It seems many people suggested for this crossover, so here it is! Hope you enjoy it! And this is also the request of ****Ken Lim.**** Hope you enjoy it!**

**Zero: Axel own nothing.**

**Axel: I'll try to balance the spot light from Naruto and Shu, but Naruto will get most of it.**

**XXX**

_White room..._

_Bright light..._

_People with white coat..._

_Whispers..._

_Women with blond hair..._

_The only thing i can remember of my past. When i was a kid, someone found me passed out near a forest, and they brought me to a hospital._

_When i regain consciousness, i was surrounded by police officer asking me who i am and where i came from..._

_I think and think... Nothing came out but only the number '9'._

_The doctor said i have amnesia, a condition where you lost your memories..._

_The police said they'll find my family, so i waited..._

_And waited..._

_After few days of waiting, the police cameback, empty handed, and so they send me to an orphanage, and they gave me a name..._

_Naruto Uzumaki._

_They said i can have a new family there... Friends... a new home..._

_But they were wrong..._

_Everyone shun me because of my blond hair, blue eyes, and my whisker marks on my cheek, the matron are too busy with the other children. I was lonely there, each time I slept, i had nightmare... People in white were doing something to me... its painful... i cried, the pain and loneliness are too much._

_I though I was going to be lonely forever, but then one day, a black hair girl came to me and ask me to play, my heart were beating so fast i thought its gonna burst!_

_Then we played... I still remembered it... her blue eyes... her black hair... and her smile... i ike her smile._

_But even so... My happy days are not eternal, the girl got adopted by a family, i remember... I cried and beg her not to leave... She smile at me and gived me a blue crystal necklace, and make me promised to always wear it, then she leave me with a smile and tears._

_I still remember it... that faithful day..._

_Naruto Uzumaki._

**XXX**

*Kriiiing*

"Uuuhh..."

*Kriiiiinnnggg*

"Ugh! Alright already!" A blond teenager said as he stood up and push the button on his alarm clock. "Stupid alarm clock..." He check the time. "6 AM... Gotta make breakfast..."

The blond teen hop down from his bed and look at his surrounding, his medium messy size bed-room. The room have one medium size bed near the room window, a messy study table and a chair, a book shelf fill with many books vary from manga to technology books, and a drawer. _"Yup... same old messy bedroom..." _The blond look at a remained of instant ramen at the floor and sigh, he pick it up with other un-recognize thrash and put it at a plastic bag he found in the room. Naruto then proceed to exit the room.

Naruto apartment are not that big, its pretty run down, it have a couch, a small television, a kitchen and a couple of plants. Naruto headed to a nearest thrash bin and throw the plastic there, Naruto then proceed to walk inside the bathroom as he wash his face. Naruto look at his wet face at the mirror, looking at the bright blond hair, blue eyes, and his whisker mark.

"_Nothing change..." _Naruto thought as he sigh and exit the bathroom and to the fridge where he took out several eggs and begin to cook sunny-side egg. Naruto open his kitchen cabinet, searching for something.

"impossible..." Naruto whisper.

"I..."

"I ran out of RAMEN!" Naruto many scream at the heaven above.

Naruto then sigh as tears run at his face as he force to eat only with eggs.

"_Gotta remember to buy more..." _Naruto said as he finish his breakfast and wash the dishes. After he finish, Naruto check his wallet, noticing he only have enough money for a couple of days. _"Gotta be more careful of what i spend until my next paycheck."_

Naruto look at the clock hangin on his wall. _"School will start soon, gotta be ready."_ Naruto then get back to his room and open his drawer, he change his cloth to a white button shirt, and a black pant, he then take a black jacket that hang at the back of his door and wear it. The Naruto take his bag at his study table and exit the room.

**XXX**

"Man... I'm too lazy to go to school..." Naruto whine as he walk inside the train that headed to his school, the train are filled with many student of his school, all wearing the same black uniform for the male except they button their jacket and wear a tie unlike Naruto, and a red unform and black skirt for the female. "But i need to graduate to get a more paying job, and its not everyday you got a scholarship..." Naruto said thinking hard.

"Hey! Naruto-kun!" Naruto snap out of his thinking as he look in front of him a girl with the school red uniform waving at him, beside her is a brown hair male wearing the school black uniform. "Over here!'

"Hare-chan! Good morning!" Naruto greet the girl. "Morning Shu!"

"Morning Naruto-kun!" Hare greet back, she is Hare Menjou, Naruto classmate and best friend.

"Morning." The male, Shu Ouma greeted back without looking back at the blond as he is too busy surfing the net, he is Naruto and Hare classmate, and also the blond best friend, he isn't that good at interacting with other people.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Naruto ask Shu.

"News reading." Shu answer simply, he then notice there are a lots of tanks and military personnel from the window. "There are a lot of them today huh?"

"You didn't read the news yesterday? Apparently there was some kind of terorist attack on Odaiba, wait.. no, i mean ward 24." Hare said.

Naruto 'tch' as he look at a giant white building from the window. "Ever since Japan got hit by that 'Apocalpse Virus' ten years ago the country are like a toy board by other country..."

"Well, that's because Japan still can't stand on their own." Hare said.

"Yeah, but i still don't like it!"

"So your saying the terrorist are right?" Shu ask, still reading in his tablet gadget.

"No, I'm not saying that. Both have their own right and wrong, the terrorist and the government... That's why its best to stay clear of getting involve." Naruto said, looking away.

Both of his friend only stay quite.

**XXX**

Naruto and Shu sit down, Shu siting in the second row far left from the back, and Naruto in front of him.

"Hey Shu!" One of the student call, he have black hair and wear the school black uniform, following him is another student, he have brown hair.

"Oh, sorry, the video clip for the content isn't ready yet." Shu said.

The black hair student look surprise by Shu response. "I'm not here to really talk about it!"

"Then what did you want?" The black hair student look angry. "Don't worry, I'll make the deadline."

"Look Shu, I-" The black hair student is cut off as the brown hair student pull him back.

"Its okay Souta, he said he'd do it, well, we're counting on you!" Then he drag the black hair student, Souta, away.

"Poor Souta." Hare said sitting at the second row third seat from the front.

"Why? I'm doing my best to get along." Shu said.

Naruto sigh. "You know, you probably should listen to that guy request first." Naruto advise.

"What do you mean?"

"Your not doing that well." Hare said.

"Oh..."

"Your too dense." Hare said but the teacher come into the class and so their conversation cut short.

**XXX**

Right now, Naruto and Shu are walking toward Motion Picture Research Clubroom. Shu because he need to complete his video, and Naruto because he's bored.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Shu ask his blond friend, he also carry a lunch box cover in blue cloth.

"Nah, the 'Rare Technology Research Club' is on break today, we begin our activity tomorrow." Naruto said. "Since the vice president hold the key, i can't do anything."

Shu sigh, knowing he can't argue with his blond friend. "You should fix your uniform, one of these days the disciplinary group will get you."

"Hah! They can try!"

They arrive at the clubroom, an abandoned school building that the Motion Picture club use.

When the two of them arrive at the door, Naruto hear a song.

" _O Blooming flowers"_

apparently Shu hasn't heard it yet.

" _Please tell me why... "_

Shu stop as he hear the familiar song he hear thousand time, his eyes went wide as he see a girl sitting on the floor. She have pink hair and has a bandage on her left arm and seem to be covered only in a piece of cloth.

"Who's singing?" Naruto ask, then notice the girl.

" _Why do people fight and hurt each other?"_

Shu only stare, mouth open knowing who she is. Naruto look at the girl with confusen, then he notice that the girl is hurt.

"_O brave and blooming flowers..."_

"Hey, she's hurt." Naruto said as he step forward but he accidentally step on a can and create a noise. The singing stop and the girl look behind her in fright, then behind on of the building pillar a small white robot come out and fire a grappling hook that tie on Naruto feet as the robot pull him and Naruto fall on his back. "Ow!"

"Wait! Hold on a minute! We mean no harm!" Shu said trying to explain the sacred girl as she back away. "Are you perhaps-" The girl head hit a desk as the computer on the desk turn on.

A video of birds fying from a building and crossroad play on it.

"A-ah! It's not finish yet! It's a footage of my home-"

"Beautiful." The girl whisper as Shu stop talking.

"Huh?" Then Shu heard a stomach growl. The girl look away, blushing a little. Shu blink, then he smile. "Um... Are you hungry?"

"Uwooooo!" Shu and the girl look to the source of the voice and see Naruto petting the robot that just made him fall on his back. "Its a custom-made robot! The materials are hard but made to be light, and it can shoot grappling hook! It also seem to have a basic A.I! Wow!" Naruto said impress.

Shu sweatdrop, and the girl only stare.

**XXX**

"The london bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down." The girl sing on the second floor of inside the building, she wear her clothing, a revealing orange color cloth, and she seem to be making something. Naruto is playing with the robot, also on the second floor, it seem the bot doesn't want to be separate from the girl.

"Um... Excuse me..." Shu said as he walk closer to the girl. "You're Inori right? The vocalist of EGOIST?"

Naruto stop petting the bot as he look at Shu with his eyebrow rise. "EGOIST? That net band you like so much?" Shu nod.

"The london bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down..."

"So why are you here?" Shu ask. "More importantly... Why are you injured?"

"I have to deliver her to Gai." Inori answer as she turn around and extend her hand toward Shu, showing a bridge made out of rubber band on her hand. "Take this."

"Uh..."

"Take this... Umm..."

"Shu! Omura Shu!" Then Shu point his finger to Naruto. "And this is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Hey! I can do my own intro you know!" Naruto said. "Your intro is so not awesome."

"You might be able to do it if you try." Inori said. "But if you don't try, you definetly can't do it."

Naruto and Shu blink at her words.

"Shu Omura, Naruto Uzumaki, are you two a coward?"

Shu eyes went wide and he see images of flames and a girl. "Huh? What was that just now?"

"Hey! Who are you calling a coward huh?" Naruto ask with a tick mark. "I'm not a coward! I will never be a coward!"

Inori only look at the blond with a straight face, then before Shu can convince Naruto so that he doesn't strangle the girl, which he mostly wouldn't but just to be on the safe side, the door of the building is kick open.

Armed Soldiers start pouring in, Shu step back in surprise and Naruto stand up. "Fyu Neru." Inori whisper to the small robot as she jump from the second floor , the robor try to stand up but unable as it seem to be damaged, Inori try to run, but one of the soldier, a black man wearing a white military coat who seem to be the captain, grip her hand.

"Wait a minute." One of the armed soldier hit Inori with his assault rifle, Inori grunt in pain as she fall to the floor. The the captain look at both Shu and Naruto. "You two a student."

Shu step back while Naruto remain staring with anger. "Y-yes sir! Hey, she's hurt, so please don't-"

"This woman is a criminal." The captain said. "If you try to protect her, you'll be purged as criminal as well." Two soldiers stood behind him, rifle aim at them.

"What? You don't scare me you-" Naruto said as he ready to jump but stop by Shu who hold him back and cover his mouth.

The man smirk as the soldiers resume their normal position. "So, what's the result?"

"She's definitely a member of Undertaker in Ropongi." One of the soldier with a scanner like device.

The captain walk toward Inori. "Fucking terrorist!" He said as he kick Inori head. "Take her back."

""Yes sir!"" The soldiers said as they drag Inori body out of the building, and the captain follow suit.

The building fill with silent as Shu let Naruto go, who then proceed to kick the iron railing as it bend upon impact. "God damn it! Shu! Why did you stop me?"

"T-those guys have guns! You'll be killed before you can reach a punching range!"

Naruto 'tch', knowing his friend is right. He then notice his friend getting all depressive. "Shu?"

"I'm pathetic huh?"

"What?"

"It's pethetic how I feel relieve now that I'm free of danger... I'm THAT pathetic..."

"Not really." Naruto said as he put a hand at his friend shoulder. "It's natural for human to feel relieve when they're out of danger. The one feeling who you should worry about is when you feel disappointed when the danger are gone... That's a pretty dangerous feeling."

Shu look at Naruto, who is picking his ear with his pinky. Shu notice that Naruto are trying to lighting the mood, even for a little. Then Shu snap out of his thought as the small robot, Fyu Neru, dash toward them and open a hologram map.

"Huh? What's this." Naruto said as he crouch to look at the beeping dot on the map and a pointer pointed toward it.

Then Shu remember something as he look at the map. He remember Inori saying something about giving her to someone named Gai. "Are you kidding? I seriously have to go there?" Shu whisper to himself.

"Hm... This is Ropongi if I'm not mistaken..." Naruto then notice Shu standing up. "Hey, where you going?"

Shu gulp hard. "I want to bring her over there."

Naruto look at Shu in surprise. "What? To Ropongi? Dude, that area are filled with hooligans, thugs, and gangsters and stuff, you won't last half an hour there!" Shu look at Naruto and for the first time ever, his eyes are fill with determenation. Naruto sigh. "Fine, but I'm coming along just in case so you don't get yourself killed or something... Hare's going to kill me..." Naruto said and whisper the last part.

"Naruto... Thank you..."

"You're welcome."

"But... How did you know so much of Ropongi?" Shu said as he pick up a vial of sort from inside Fyu Neru. "What is this?" Shu whisper to himself.

"Well, i once fought a gang there, and some other fighting reasons and my club president, you know how she is always exploring here and there? Well she go to Ropongi one day and I'm forced to pick up her messed." Naruto said ignoring the vial Shu picked up.

Shu nod, knowing how Naruto club president is a bit... Hyper.

"Anyway, enough talk, let's go if we're gonna make it by evening."

**XXX**

"Here of all places..." Shu said looking at the war-torn area. They have passed the sewer, which by Naruto info are one of the easy way to move place to place without the government knowing.

"Hey come on! Stop whining, we're already here." Naruto said as he lead the way toward their destination.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, in a government facility.

"So you dispatch a group to Ropongi?"

"I thought it was necessary."

In a government room, sat a elderly man with three people beside him, in front of him are two scientists, a elderly man and a women. "It'll just provoked needles hostility, i can't authorize unless its a rescue mission." The elderly man in military outfit said.

"I understand." One of the scientist, an also elderly man in white coat said.

"So how dangerous is it this stolen 'Void Genom'?" One of the people beside the military elder ask.

"Its..." The female scientist try to explain but got cut off by her collegue.

"Its a highly classified leve 3A information."

The old man in military ask. "So clasified that you can't tell me, a GHQ's commander in chief?"

"I'm terribly sorry." The scientist said. "But worry not, our anti-body already seized the criminal." He said as he look at the hologram of 'Void Genom', a tube shape vial.

**XXX**

"Still not gonna talk?" The black captain said to a blindfolded Inori. "We have the authority to dispose of infected people without warning." Inori stay silent. "If you don't tell us where it is, the whole town gonna be purged." He grab Inori hair and press a knife to her cheek. Once he receive no response, he let her go. "Don't regret it." He took out a communication device. "All unit, resident in the military operation area designated as infection level 4+, you are permitted to do everything necesery to prevent an outbreak!"

A man then walk toward the captain. "What should we do with her?"

"Dispose her after we begin combat."

**XXX**

"This is the place?" Shu ask as he look around the destroyed building and people who seem to lost hope.

"It should be, the map dot is here." Naruto said.

"Hey you." Naruto and Shu look at a bald person wearing a blue tank top and brown pant as he walk closer. Naruto immediately step in front of Shu. "Does that cook?"

"Does what cook?" Naruto ask as he have a starring contest with the person.

"Does it make rice?" The man ask.

"Its not a rice cooker..." Shu said getting kinda scared.

"Leave it here." The man said, but before he can register Naruto punch his gut. "Ugh!?" Naruto then knee his face as he thrown away.

"Who's next?" Naruto said toward the other thug surrounding them. "Shu, I advise you stay back a little." Shu nod as he step back, letting Naruto do his stuff.

"W-what? Boss! Damn you bastard!" One of the thug charge fist ready, Naruto evade the punch and counter it as he punch the man face, another one charge in from behind, Naruto twist around and kick the man side stomach. The last one charge and try to kick Naruto, but the blong block the kick and elbow the man leg as he scream, then Naruto throw the man away.

"Well, that's that." Naruto said as he walk toward Shu but stop as he heard the so-called boss of the thugs get back up with a bloody nose.

"Bastard... You got some ball..." He then took out a knife and charge at Naruto, Naruto wait as the mand gets closer and thurst his knife at Naruto, Naruto evade at the last second and punch the man straight at his face again, this time flooring him for good.

"That guy sure is persistense." Naruto said but was cut off as the light of the area turn on, Naruto and Shu look around and find black uniform men and armed pointing their guns at them. "Oh come on! What is it with people and guns pointing at us today!"

The out of the building come out a person, he have long blond hair and blue eyes, he also wear a black coat and black pants. "That's a very nice display of skill, i wonder why the two of you are here though?" The man ask as he walk toward them and stop in front of them. "You're Shu Ouma aren't you?" He ask Shu. "And you are..."

Shu look surprise, and Naruto look confuse but tell his name anyway. "Naruto Uzumaki." But then he notice a purple hair girl fast walk toward them.

"That's Fyu Neru right? Give it back!" The purple hair girl said, she wear an all black uniform with seems to be a metallic cat ear. She then forcefully take the small bot from Shu hands.

The man ask. "What happened to the girl?"

Shu look toward the floor. "Um... Well..."

"You abandoned her?" The man ask.

Shu clench his hand, and Naruto sensing his friend dilema walk forward. "Hey its not like that, its-" Before Naruto finish explaning a explosion is heard.

"Gai! GHD bastard are invading the town!" One of the black uniform man said.

True enough, the GHD are shooting people in sight, whether a women or men, adult or child was shot killed by them.

"Damn it! Those GHD just shoot everyone on sight!" One of the black uniform man said as he run away.

"Tsugumi, what's going on with Ayase and the other?" Gai ask the purple hair girl, Tsugumi, who is typing something at a computer.

"They're..." Tsugumi read the data. "There's an enemy unit to our left!"

True enough, a blue giant robot thing sliding toward them, but a white robot fall down the roof and crush the blue robot.

"T-thats an Enclave! I can't believe i seen one in action live with my eyes!" Naruto said with star in his eyes.

"Move! You two are in the way!" The white robot pilot said.

Unfortunately, the building rubble and fire blocking Naruto and Shu from reaching Gai, the long blond hair person.

"Shu! Don't let it go no matter what!" Gai said behind the rubble. "This time, show me you can protect it."

Shu look at his right uniform pocket, there's the tube vial like thing he take from the small robot.

"Isn't that the stuff you take from the bot?" Naruto ask.

Shu nod. "We have to protect it." Shu said as he begin running, Naruto following.

After a while, they meet two of the blue giant robot, the enclave, and to their luck, the enclaves spotted them and fire their missles. "Oh shit!" Naruto quickly push Shu away toward an alley as he jump away in different direction.

The missles explode upon contact to a building, the debris seperate Naruto and Shu. "Damn it! Naruto!" Shu yell.

"Go Shu! I'll be fine! You need to protect the stuff!" Naruto yell back ashe take cover behind an old car.

Shu clench his fist, he didn't want to leave the blond, but he have no choise with the debris blocking the way, he turn and run away with tears in his eyes.

One of the enclave fire a machinegun, Naruto hit the dirt to avoid being hit. "Shit!" Naruto then stood up and start sprinting toward a way he thought he can use to escape, bad move.

The other enclave fire a missiles, it barely hit Naruto, but he was thrown by the explosion.

"Guah!" Naruto grunt in pain as he look at the enclaves, each aiming their machine gun toward him. _"Here...? I'm gonna die here?"_ Naruto finally taste it again, fear. Fear of dying, fear of his friend safety, fear of not meeting HER. _"I can't die! Not now! I can't!"_

The enclaves fire, Naruto close his eyes, waiting for his demise, but nothing came. When he open his eyes, he was in a different place, the entire place is void. "What the..."

"**So you finally seek power?"**

Naruto look behind him to see an orange fox staring at him, oh yeah, did i mention the fox have nine tails, floating, AND can talk? I don't think so. "Who are you?"

"**Those people called me number nine... but she called me Kyuubi."**

"What...? Those people?"

"**There will be time to explain, right now, your life is in great danger."**

"I know that!"

"**I shall give you a choice, make a contract with me and gain the power to fight and protect, or decline and die."**

"... Your not going to take over me are you?"

"**Take over? Pfft, no. I'm going to give you power, and in return, you must accept any responsibility that come with this power."**

Naruto sigh, knowing his choice. "Then let's make a contract." It seem harmless enough.

Kyuubi nod. **"Very good, now accept me back, Naruto."** Kyuubi start to produce a large orange energy as it blast toward Naruto.

"Guah!" Naruto scream in pain at the heat he was experiencing.

At the real world, the machine gun hit the area near Naruto creating a smoke as the enclaves continue to fire, after a few second, they stop,thinking the boy already dead, they were wrong.

"From the day I was born..." A voice is heard inside the smoke. "A voice echoes in my head..." The smoke slowly disappearing. "Power... Give me more power!" Naruto the roar loudly as the area are filled with orange energy, the enclaves got push back by the sheer energy.

**XXX**

Somewhere in a fancy apartment.

"That roar..." A long white hair man said as he look outside his apartment window. "It can't be... But the roar... orange light... Kyuubi?"

**XXX**

Naruto stop roaring as he notice his new clothing. He wore whats look like a second skin but orange in color, his hands cover in orange gauntlets and his shoes are changed into an orange boots with a red wheel like thing in the middle. "Holy..."

"_**Do you like it master? This is our battle form."**_

"_What the? Where are you? In my head?"_

"_**Something like that, anyway master, here they come!"**_

Naruto then notice the enclaves fire missles at him, Naruto jump away to evade, but to his surprise, he jump WAY too far and crash into a building.

"Ow! What the... What is this super jump?"

"_**That is the effect of my battle form master, your strength, speed, reaction, everything is boosted as long as you in that form, and you can also absorb stuff."**_

"Absorb? Uahk!" Naruto evade another missles, this time with much better landing.

"_**Yes, try that car door for instance, use the feeling of wanting it to absorb."**_

Naruto look at his feet and notice a car door, Naruto touch it and to his surprise, from his hands come an orange vein like thing that drag the car door toward him and absorb it into his body. "What the heck...?"

"_**Now, use the feeling of getting it out, just imagine it."**_

Naruto did, and to his surprise yet again, the car door came out of his hand and looks like its been upgraded with it being cover in orange veins.

"_**You can use it as a shield or-"**_

Naruto throw the car door like a giant shuriken at one of the enclave and cutting it into two.

"_**-A projectile, now imagine your right hand is a sword, and cut that robot into two!"**_

Naruto nod as he evade some missiles and machine gun, he imagine, and his right hand turn into a giant blade, Naruto grin as he charged with a great speed, evading the bullets as he come in contact with a surprise enclave, he cut it into two, destroying it.

"Nice! This power is so cool! By the way, why isn't my head being cover by armor?"

"_**The armor is like a... Symbiosis creature, your body isn't used to it yet, so you cannot use the full power of the armor... yet."**_

"_Wait! So i have some sort of creature that can re-create any equipment on me into this orange armor and can transform and absorb anything?"_

"_**Hmm... It's not exactly correct, but for now lets leave it at that."**_

"Hey wait a-" Naruto was cut off as he see a light piercing the sky. "Wha-" Naruto is forced to cover his eyes. "What is that... It got some flashy moves... Time to find out!" Naruto took his first step, and he... step on a random can and fall down. "Damn it! What is it with empty can and me tripping on them! They are almost as worst as a banana peel!"

**To be continue**

**Axel: ... Truth to be told, I don't know about this fic... its just... odd. So same drill, many review, I'll continue this fic, if not... Well, you get the drill.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Axel: Hello everybody! I'm back again with another new chapter! I want to thank everybody, including the anon reviewers, that review me. I never thought it'll be having this much reviews... But well, here you go!**

**Also, I want to thank my Kouhai for beta this story! **

**Anyway, pairing still open, but I already thought about it by all of your reviews! And Ayase are quite popular it seems. This chapter and maybe a couple more are focused on Naruto, so I'm sorry Shu fan.**

**Anyway, without further ado, let's go!**

**Zero: Axel own nothing.**

**XXX**

The sound of explosion and gunfire fill the city, as an orange blur jump from building to building in high speed.

"Man... Who knows jumping from building to building will be this fun." Naruto said grinning feeling the wind on his face.

"_**Master, please don't forget our objective."**_

"_Okay!... Wait, we have an objective?"_

"_**Investigate the light master."**_

"_Ohhh... Yeah, okay." _Naruto quickly fastend his jumps toward the flashy mysterious light. _"Hope my new power are more awesome than that light."_

"_**..."**_

**XXX**

"Alright! One more building!" Naruto said, jumping to the destination. "And... We land safely!" Naruto said landing with a pose. "And now-" Before he can continue his pose the building he's stepping on exploded. "Huh?" Naruto geniously said as the building start to fall down to the earth. "Oh crap!" Naruto jump off the building roof top and into the ground. "All right... Whoever bastard that blow that building and interupt my pose will pay..."

"Uh... N-Naruto? Is that you?" A voice said behind him.

"Hm?" Naruto look behind him and see Shu, carrying a large silver sword, he also have this blue aura of sort around his sword. "Shu? Nice sword."

"Ah, thanks-No! What happened to you? What's with the... Orange skin tight suit?"

"Ah, this?" Naruto look at his new orange skin like armor. "Its my new armor, pretty cool huh?"

"How did you even get that armor?"

Naruto shrug. "I dont know, they just... appear all of a sudden when I was about to get blown a up by a missle." _"So why did you appear anyway Kyuubi?"_

"_**... So you don't remember?"**_

"_Remember what?"_

"_**... Nevermind master, you might say I'm just fulfilling my duty."**_

"_Duty?" _Naruto ask, but recieve no answer, he sigh. " Anyway, how'd you get that sword?"

Shu blink, then remember about Inori. "Inori-san!" Shu quickly run toward the uncounciess girl, stabing the sword on the ground. "Wake up!" Shu said holding the girl, but then her chest start to glow and the sword start to disappear into silver threads and into Inori.

"Huh... Thats pretty weird." Naruto said. He never seen a sword disappear into a girl chest before.

"Shu Ouma, Naruto Uzumaki." A voice said behind them as the two quickly look to the source and see the small round bot that Naruto and Shu brought to this place. "I'll give you two 15 seconds to recover Inori and get out of here."

""Huh?""

**XXX**

In the goverment fasility.

A long ponytailed white haired man walk throught the hallway of the fasility, wearing what appear to be a traditional kabuki clothing of white and red. He walk, passing several soldiers very armed ready to take out any intruder. He then arrive at a large door, guard by four guards, all of them saluting him.

The man put his hand on a scanner, a green light scan his hand.

"_**Confirm, Jiraya of the sennin."**_

The large door open and the man, Jiraya, walk in.

"... Hey, who's that weird man?" One of the guard whisper.

"Watch your tounge newbie! He's Jiraya of the sennin, one of the three legendary sennin!" One of the guard answer.

"Sennin?"

"Its a term we used for head reserchers, there's three of them." The other guard answer.

The guard that ask nod. "Then, what's his full name?"

"Dunno, only the higher ups know."

"Ah..."

Behind the door are full of reserchers, minding their own business.

"Jiraya-sama, welcome!" One of the reserchers greet, wearing the standard white lab coat. "What is it you need today?"

"I need to talk to the girls, they all in?" He ask walking pass the man.

"Uhm, not all of them sir." The man answer.

Jiraya curse silently, he walk pass the other reserchers typing on their computer or talking to each other about their reserch progress, this is common sight for Jiraya. After walking for a minute, they stop at a white door with a sign 'High Rank personel only', Jiraya knock the door a couple of time, and enter the room.

Unlike before, a messy fill with papers office like room, this one are entirely different. The room have the aura of elegant, with the wall paint vanilla color and the floor are vanilla color carpet, some elegant furnitures here and there, a large tv and window that give sight to the outside world, a couple of couch and a couple more doors inside.

On the couch, sitting calmly are two girls, one who is eating macarons humming happily, and the other sewing with a cold face. The first girl is a skinned female wearing a dress with black and white tones. She wears a large spiked crown on her head, as well as claw-like gloves. The second girl is a girl with wavy dark green hair, straight bangs, and neon green eyes. Her outfit shows resemblance to Gothic Lolita style. She wears a black dress and a black bolero; her dress extends down to her thighs and is accented with a white ribbon on the waist. She wears a pair of leggings and black pumps, and black gauntlets on each hand. On her head are of long horns that resemble vertebrae, with each tip made out of three tips joined at the end.

Ordinary people would've thought them to be some weird cosplayer, but not Jiraya, he knew how dangerous these girls are.

"Chariot." He call as the blond girl look at him. "Death Master." The other girl stop sewing and look at the white hair man. "I have a mission for you two, go to the war room, we'll talk there." The girls stays silent for a few second before they got up, and walk out of the room.

"Sir, if I may be so blunt, what mission is it that you require their services?" The scientist ask.

"Its involving the origin." Whent he man hears that his heart stop for a few second.

"T-t-the Origin?" He ask suttering.

Jiraya nod. "You know how dangerous the Origins are, I just hope those two will be enough to contain one of the origin." With that said, Jiraya walks away.

**XXX**

"You know... This is kinda awkward." Shu said.

"Just shut up, You're lucky I give you a ride." Naruto said.

"I know that... But..."

The source of Shu awkwardness how Naruto gives them a ride, Naruto decide to take both of them to be faster, and he ordered Shu to climb on his back while carrying Inori like a princess.

"There's the place." Naruto said landing on a building rooftop.

"There you are." Gai said watching Naruto take down Shu and Inori.

Naruto then notice he and Shu are being watched (or glared) by Gai. "What?" Naruto ask with a semi-hostile voice.

Before Gai can answer, his communicator ring. Gai quickly took it out and a hologram screen appear with a red hair girl in a tight red pilot suit.

"_I'm sorry Gai."_

"Ah, Ayase report. Report your status."

"_I lost my craft." _The other side answer. _"I apologize, its my responsibility."_

"I see. Yes it is a shame." Gai respond. "I gave you the cruel order to hold your position for eighteen minutes in that old endlaves, and you rose to the task. And yet... You claimed responsibility... I suppose I'm not a fit commander?"

"_N-no! It happened because of my failure! So I..."_

"I'm kidding." Gai said with a smile. "I'm glad you're alright, Ayase." With that, he diconect his comunicator.

"Um, so..." Shu said wanting to start a conversation.

"You're awake." Gai said paying no heed to Shu, looking at Inori.

And indeed she awake, Inori look down to the floor and walk toward Gai. "Gai... Did I get the job done?"

"No, I'm disappointed in you Inori." Gai answer.

Shu then quickly try to defend her. "Um!" But a glare from Gai stopping him for a second. "Aren't you being a little mean? Sorry to butt in but... She worked very hard! She even got herself injured!"

"I know." Gai answer silent Shu up. "The result are everything, she screwed up big-time at the end game."

"S-screwed up?"

"She let you used the void genome." He answer.

Naruto rise an eyebrow, void genome? What is that? A toothpaste? But he highly doubt that blond jerk would be this mad over a toothpaste... Unless he really want the toothpaste, but Shu can't brush his teeth on the battle field...

And so, Naruto continue his delusional over what is void genome.

"That was supposed to be for my used." Gai revealed breaking Naruto out of his delusional. "The cylinder she gave you-" From this point on, Gai already lose Naruto at his scientific explenation of void genome, but he do catch some thing, like 'what is void' and 'void are different for each persons' and stuff. The stuff boring so he don't really cared, but he do learn that void genome isn't a toothpaste, but a skill Shu used to created that sword that went into Inori.

"Remember this Shu Ouma!" Naruto looked shocked when Gai grabbing Shu by the shirt. "There are only two path you can choose, you can sit quitely and be selected out of this world, or you can adapt and change!"

"Oy! That's enough!" Naruto said gripping Gai's hand as the man let Shu go.

"... And what of you, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Huh?"

"Which path would you choose? And that armor... What is that exactly?"

"Its a secret." Naruto said. _"By the way Kyuubi, how am I suppose to change back? I don't want to walk around like this all the time."_

"_**Just command it, the armor are like a part of you, they will heed your command."**_

"_Command huh?" _Naruto close his eyes and give the command in his mind, the armor start to glow faintly and change back to Naruto school uniform, surprising the other occupant. When its done, Naruto back to his school uniform, Naruto grin, but before he can say anything he felt pain in his entire body. "Gah!?" Naruto cry out in pain as he fall down the floor.

"N-Naruto!" Shu said in panic while Gai and Inori only watch in surprise.

"_W-what the heck is this Kyuubi?!"_

"_**Master! Please hold on! You're body are adjusting to your new power! You must endure it!"**_

"_Easy for you to say!" _Naruto grith his teeth in pain. _"Gaaaahh!"_

"_**Master! Master you must-"**_

Naruto didn't hear the rest as the blackness consumed him.

**XXX**

_Its her again._

_The image of a red hair women with a kind smile._

_Whispering something to me._

_Who are you?_

_Do you know who I am?_

_No... Don't go! Please, I don't want to be alone!_

"No!" Naruto eyes open up as his hand shot up and grab the hand of the red hair women, earning a gasp.

Naruto blink, instead of the red head from his dream, his hand grab the hand of a brunette, wearing a red suit that Naruto can identify as a pilot suit (Since he's a machine maniac), though he also notice she's sitting at wheelchair. He also seem to be in a small underground room or something.

"Hey, let go of my hand will you?" She said annoyed.

"What? Oh, right, sorry." Naruto apologize letting her hand go. He force his body to sit up, then notice he's not wearing any shirt. "... Where's my stuff?" Naruto ask clearly asking for his clothing as he start to get off from bed.

"Hey blondie, you shouldn't get out of bed so soon, Gai said I need to take care of you." The brunette said.

"No need, I can take care of myself, I always can." Naruto said. "Now where's my stuff?" The brunette point at a table near his bed. "Thanks... Where am I? And who're you?"

"... Ayase Shinomiya, and you're at 'Undertaker' temporary base." She answer.

Naruto doesn't respond, more focusing searching for something from hos clothing. "Please be here... Please be here..." He can't quitely, then he found what he's looking for. "Ah ha!" Naruto grin, looking at his most prize treasure, the necklace his first friend gave to him.

"... Are you even listening?" Ayase ask with a tick mark.

"Huh? Yeah, I listened." Naruto answer putting his clothes back on. "So this is your temporary base huh Ayase?" Naruto ask, taking his surounding.

Ayase eye twitch, is this guy have no manners? Before she can answer the door of the room open and the cat ears black hair girl that take Fyu-Neru came inside.

"Hey Aya, how's the blondie?" She then notice the blond she was asking already awake. "So your awake blondie?"

"Its Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduce himself.

"Right right, anyway, Gai said he wants to talk to you."

"... Fine." Naruto said exiting the room, leaving the two girls, he seems to be grumpy from lack of rest.

"... So how is he Aya?"

"He's rude, impolite, and he's a brute from the wound on his body."

"... So you DID check him out huh?"

Ayase face went red. "W-what?! No! Its not like that!" Her eye twitch as her friend laugh at her expresion. "Tsugumi!"

"Sorry-sorry... Man, its so funny. Anyway, let's go to Gai, let's just hope that guy hadn't get lost. He seem like an idiot."

Ayase chuckle. "Come on, this place isn't that big." Ayase said following her friend, even though that blond is rude, she didn't see any pity for her in his eyes, just an endless blue.

**XXX**

"Ah, so you are awake."

Naruto look at Gai, and the rest of the 'Undertaker', who is looking at him curiously, oh, there's also Shu there. "Yo." Naruto greeted. "So, what is it?"

Gai smile. "Straight to the point? So be it. Naruto Uzumaki, we need your help."

"No way." Naruto answer without missing a beat, all of the undertakers look at him in shocked. "Why would I want to help you?"

But instead of looking at him in shocked, Gai nod. "Understandable, but please hear me out before making your decision, Naruto Uzumaki." Gai take out his comunicator device, and press a few buttons as images of anti-bodies, the goverment soldiers, taking hostages of innocent people. "The anti-bodies have taken hostages close to a hundred people, they will tortured and kill these people to find out about us."

Naruto clench his fists.

"We are going to have a rescue operation, but to increase our rate of success, we need your help." Gai explained. "So what do you say? Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto remain silent for a minute before answering. "Fine."

Gai smile. "Good, alright then, we'll go over the plan again."

Gai start to explain the plan, though Naruto doesnt really paying attention.

"_**Master, are you fine?" **_Kyuubi asked.

"_Kyuubi? Uh, yeah, i'm fine, but why did my body in pain like that?" _Naruto ask, remembering the pain his entire body put through.

"_**Your body have not yet adapt to your power, so it'll cause pain on your body when you deactivate your power." **_Kyuubi explained. _**"But do not worry master, the more you used your power, the more adapt your body will."**_

"_So you mean I'll feel pain until my body adapt?"_

"_**Yes."**_

"_That's just great..."_

"-Uzumaki? Are you listening?" Gai ask the blond, who just realize he's been called.

"What? Oh, uh... No, not really." Naruto answer with a sheepish grin.

Gai sigh. This gonna take a while.

**XXX**

At morning, where the operation begin, Naruto, Shu, and Inori are crawling through the air duct. Inori on front, leading the way, Shu second, looking away from having to watch Inori rear along the way, while Naruto mind was still on the thought of what his Club president will do to him for not going to club today. Naruto shiver, just thinking about it gives him goosebump.

But when Inori stop and look at the left side, Naruto couldn't help but be curious and see where's she looking at.

The sight of a goverment member torturing a hostage can be seen.

"Its pointless to resist!" The soldier said. "Spill! Who's your leader? Spill!" The man said pointing a gun at the hostage head.

Naruto grith his teeth, his hand clench as blood start to appear. That soldier is the 'Special Virus Disaster Respond Bureau.' Or commonly known as the anti-bodies, a goverment organization that have given the authority to designate people as sumptomatic, as dispose of them, his club president drill him on every dangerous organization of nation that he and the other members should not get invovle with.

But she's not here right now, and there's no way in hell he's letting them get away for what they've done!

**XXX**

The three of them had arrived at their destinatination, and await the signal from Gai. Naruto resisting with every will he got to not just jump and start rampaging on the soldiers.

Many hostages are blindfolded and their mouth covered by duct tape, as the soldiers prepared to execute them.

"Please stop it!" A women begged with her son, no older than four or five years . "What is it that you think my husband has done?" She asked but the soldier wont let her through.

"Mommy! Potty!" Her son said.

"Wait a minute Ryo." The women said to her son, then back to the soldier. "He isn't sick! Please!"

"Mama!"

"What a heartbreaking sight... My heart quaver..." A blond man said wearing a white red pilot suit, carrying a single white flower.

The women then notice the blond man. "Officer!" She said running toward him. "Please spare my husband!" She begged.

The man blink as the petals of the flower he carries fall except one, his face quickly change into one of rage. "What do you think you're doing you filthy hag?!" He said kicking the women off of him. "You'll get me infected!" The man said preparing to kick the women again, but before he can a punch landed on his face, throwing him away.

"L-leutenant Yan!" One of the soldier said in surprised.

The women open her eyes, and an orange figure stood above her, his golden blond hair shine through the sunlight.

"You... How dare you do that to a mother that wish for the safety of her family!" Naruto cry out, his eyes cover by his hair.

Both Inori and Shu look behind them, and Naruto is really gone.

"Ugh... My face... You fucker! I'll kill you!" Daryl Yan said running to his endlave chamber.

The soldiers react quickly. "F-freeze!" One of the soldier said as he and the other surround Naruto, aiming their assault rifle at him. "Move and we'll shoot!"

Naruto glare at the soldier, his eyes crimson blood instead of the usual blue.

"I..."

"**I WONT LET YOU TAKE ANYMORE LIFE!" **Naruto declared, charging to a nearest soldier, punching him in the guts, throwing him away.

The soldiers start to fire, Naruto use his enchance speed and reaction to dodge bullets and run straight to the nearest soldier and punch him in the face, Naruto quickly dash to another soldier and kick him into a car wreckage.

"Die you monster!" The remaining soldier open fire at the blond, Naruto quickly jump high toward the soldier and drop kick him in the face, the soldier drop to the earth out cold.

"_**Master behind you!"**_

Naruto look behind him and a blue endlave closing in, machine gun blazing. Naruto curse, he extend his left hand to a nearby lamp post as his hand transform into a tentacles like thing and tied themself at the lamp post, Naruto use it as a swing to evade the machine gun and getting closer to the endlave, Naruto swing to the sky, looking below to a shocked Endlave, Naruto change his right hand into a sword and quickly deceand at high speed, the endlave tries to raise its machine gun but its too late as Naruto cut the robot to two.

The sound of explosions signal the begining of the Undertaker attack, Naruto quickly free the execution hostages.

"We're free! Oh god We're free!"

"I thought I'm gonna die!"

"Yosuke!" The women said to her husband.

"Satsuki! Ryo!" The man said hugging his wive and son.

"I'm glad you're alright..." The wive cried.

"Papa, Mama, potty!" The son said as the parents chuckle.

Naruto smile watching the scene, but he got a job to do. Before he can leave, he is stoped by the husband.

"Who are you? And how can I ever repay you?" The man asked, and the rest of the hostages nod.

Naruto stay silent for a bit before answering. "All of you must value your life, and protect your family." Naruto said. "And me... I'm just your friendly awesome hero. You guys better find somewhere safe." Naruto then quickly heads to the parking lot, where he is needed leaving the hostages.

**XXX**

"_I'm guessing the anti-bodies have something up their sleeve just in case we come to save the hostages, so, Naruto Uzumaki, I want you to head to the underground parking lot and make sure the hostage safe, can you do that?"_

Naruto runs in full speed, knocking any unfortunate soldiers on his path.

"_**Master, why don't you just kill them? Its much more simple." **_

"_Kill them? No way, it'll make me the same as them, beside." Naruto continue. "Life are precious, even enemies."_

"_**..."**_

Naruto then spotted the underground entrance, guard by two soldiers. Naruto quickly dash toward the nearest one, before the soldier can react Naruto grip his right hand and launch him to the other soldier, hitting him with high force to a wall as the two soldiers fall unconscious.

Naruto then burst into the underground parking lot, Naruto grith his teeth at the sight he was seeing.

Hostages, man, women and children are caged behind a fence, all with hopeless looks on their faces, a couple of dead bodies at the corner, and a large white tank with a biohazard symbol. What have the soldiers done to them? Some of the hostages backed away when they see Naruto walking to them

"_Hey Blondie, you've at point brown yet?" _A voice said from his earpiece.

"Yeah, and the people don't look to good..." Naruto report. "Also, there's seem to be a large white tank or something, with a biohazard symbol, don't know what it is."

"_Hold on blondie." _A pause. _**"**__Damn it! Blondie, that white tank is a poison gas! The Anti-bodies commander treaten to unleash it, you gotta get off there!"_

"No!" Naruto asnwered. "Sorry Neko, but I can't leave this people here, I'll save them."

"_What?! You don't have any time!"_

Naruto clench his fists, he have to save them, but there are multiple gas tanks, and he can't move them out of fear the gas will released, he must do something... Ah, to hell with it!

"_**Master? Master what are you doi-NO! You must not absorb poison! There's a chance you'll die!"**_

"_Sorry, but I don't have a choice." _Naruto transform both of his hands into tentacles and launch them at the poison tanks which tied themself, then the tank start to be covered by the orange tentacles and absorbed into Naruto, it only take 4 seconds for Naruto to absrob the tank, Naruto pull back his hands and transform back into normal.

The hostages look at the blond in horror.

Naruto quickly hold his chest as he start to feel a burning sensation inside of him.

"Guah!" Naruto cry out, still holding his chest, the sensation are killing him!

"_I... Can't... Die here..." _Naruto fall to his knee.

"_I... Promised her... "_ The pain become overbearing.

" _I... WILL NOT DIE HERE!" _And Just like that, the burning sensation slowly start to disappear as Naruto pant tiredly.

"_**Master... You survived... Congratulation."**_

"_Thanks... I am just that awesome... Do I get something in return?"_

"_**You did Master, since you have survived the poison, now your body have adapt to it, making you immune to that kind of poison."**_

"_Cool."_ A large explosion was heard. _"What was that?"_

"Naruto-san! You did it!" Naruto look behind him and see at least six undertakers member walking toward him, armed with assault rifle.

"Yo... How's the surface?" Naruto asked.

"The a operation success, we won." One of the member answer with a grin. "Also, Gai-san waiting for you on the surface."

"Yeah yeah..." Naruto said start walking to the exit, he look behind him, to see the hostages looking at him with fear at the display of his power. Naruto silently sigh, then continue toward the exit.

**XXX**

"Sir, we have communication with General Takashi."

Jiraya raise an eyebrow. "Oh? And you reported to me why?" He ask the saluting soldier.

"Sir! One of our spy camera have spotted a weird man knocking out our soldiers, he also wears a strange orange skil like armor."

Now that gained his attention. "Oh? Then, have you report this to HQ?"

"No sir, do you want me to?"

Jiraya shook his head. "No, we must not let those guys finds out, send me the video."

"Yes sir."

**XXX**

"You two overcome your own limit today." Gai said to both Shu and Naruto, who is quite shocked seeing the Anti-bodies suppose HQ location are nothing more than dirt. Gai then offer his hand to both boys. "Come with us, Shu, Naruto." He offer, behind him all the members of the Undertakers looking at them.

"... No thanks." Naruto answer bluntly. "Only one person can boss me around, and that person gonna be pissed at me, and I missed my part time work!" Naruto said in despair. "I'm going home..." Naruto said walking away from the group.

Gai smile, already predicting the blond answer, he is like a wild card, doing anything he wanted to. "What about you Shu? I'm sure there's things only you can do."

Shu look hesitated. "I...

**XXX**

Naruto look toward the blue ocean. Its been a day since the fight, a pretty exciting adventure really, and Shu looked pretty sad, either from not seeing Inori again or something else. Now he gotta think of what to tell his club president...

"-Okay, one last thing." The teacher up front said. "Our class has a new transfer student, come on in!"

The class door open and the class begin its uproar.

"A girl!"

"Man she's cute!"

"This is Inori Yuzuriha." The teacher introduce her.

Inori huh? Sound famili-WHAT?! Inori! And behold, its the same Inori, members of the Undertaker, and singer of that popular net band Eco-something.

The class went silent as Shu stood up in shocked. "This... can't be..."

Naruto eye twitch, what is wrong with his life? He knew interacting with those resistance was a bad choice!

"_**Now master, if you don't interact with them you won't meet me."**_

"_Well yes... But now the president will execute me, for real!"_

**XXX**

At lunch, people crowded Inori, the popular singer of the internet band Egoist, he remember the name because one of his class mate mention it in their cheer of ectasy. Narutp quickly leave the class and head into his clubroom, no... not a room, but a building.

He don't know or want to know how his club president get one of the building outside school to be their clubroom. But the president probably waiting for him right now, and he need to hurry!

It takes 5 minutes if you hurry to the building, the building itself is a pretty old building, 2 story building with white paint, and a sign of 'Rare Technology Research Club' beside the door.

Naruto gulp, he took a deep breath and open the door, he took the first step inside, nothing happened, second step, still nothing. "Hey, this might not be so bad." Naruto said with a chuckle, then without warning a large silver pan dropped on his head.

And darkness claimed Naruto.

**XXX**

***Splash***

"Uagh!? Oh, huh? Where am I?" Naruto asked, he tried to moved, but he can't as he is tied on a chair. The shining light of the lamp in front of him blinded him. "Hey! Turn off the frickin light damn it!"

"So, care to explain why you didn't come to club yesterday?" A female voice asked behind the lamp.

Naruto gulp, knowing who exactly this is. "I can explain! I swear!" Naruto said sweating. "So don't torture me Haruhi!"

The light turned off and an image of a pale skin with big brown eyes and short brown hair greeted him, wearing the school female uniform. "This better be good... Or else." Haruhi threatened.

"Don't be like that Haruhi, I'm sure he have a good reason." A brown hair male said, wearing the male school uniform with a lazy face.

"Kyon! Don't always take his side!"

"Kyoon!" Naruto said with tear in his eyes for being supported. "You are indeed my best buddy! If you need some bad guy beat up, tell me!"

Kyon sweatdropped. "Can you offer something more normal? Like, treating me food or something?"

"No way, I'm in need for money myself."

"So you've already caught him huh?" A new female voice, entering the scene. A girl with magenta-colored hair and sea green-colored eyes. Wearing a headband with a /green ribbon hanging on the right side of her head.

"Oh, Yuri, you're back." Haruhi said. "Where's the other?"

"Iwasawa have band practice, Otonashi have an extra lesson for bad grade, and... I'm too lazy to say the rest." Yuri said simply, earning a sweatdrop from Kyon and Naruto. "Now then, Naruto Uzumaki, you better have a good reason.

Naruto hold the urge to cry, since his club president and her vice president are preparing to gain information from him, and he pray to god that they believe in him. Kyon only put his hand together and pray his friend survive.

**XXX**

"... HQ, this is Death Master, we had arrived at our destination, requesting further orders."

"_-This is HQ, you must search for a spiky blond hair teen with blue eyes, named Naruto Uzumaki, be advice, he is a dangerous individual, and one of the 'Origins', you must subdue him by any mean necessary."_

"Copy that HQ, Death Master out."

"So Yomi, we're going to hunt?"

"Yes Cagari, we will."

**To be Continued.**

**Axel: Muahahaha, what do you guys think? Sorry about the battle scene, I know its suck, but I can't wrote one... Sorry. Anyway, in the next chapter Naruto are going to have an epic fight, someone familiar will show up, and some of Naruto past and secret will reveal, if you want a fast update, you know what to do. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Axel: Hello there everybody! Its Axel with a new chap. Sorry for the long wait, its just theres an accident happened where my computer got broke down and all my story deleted... literally. And so, I've been down since then, and it took me a lot to write story again. So please forgive me.**

**Anyway, I want to thank all the people that reviewed this story, and my Kouhai for betaing this story. **

**Also, this story had a lots of shipped characters from other anime and manga, here is the list of characters and where they're from:**

**Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi and Kyon.**

**Angel Beats: Yuri.**

**Black Rock Shooter: Death Master, Chariot and other others characters that will appear.**

**I am sorry if you dont like massive crossover like this, but I need a characters and some of you might not like OC's so... Anyway, without furthere ado, let go!**

**XXX**

"Thats what happened..."

Everybody stare at Naruto in disbelieved, of course they would, after the tales he told them of helping gaining a super power of a stuff absorbing armor, a floating orange fox, and helping a resistance rescuing people?

Kyon scratch his head. "Are... You sure you aren't drunk at that time?"

A tick mark appeared on Naruto head. "Of course not!" He roared angrily. "I don't like alcohol! You know that!"

Kyon scratch his head, well Naruto did say he don't like alcohol, and they never see him drinking one. Oh! There's one time where Haruhi spiked his ramen with sake. Kyon shuddered. A drunk Naruto is not a person you want to have, with him being all playboy and stuff, he even manage to grabbed two random girls and seduced them, the girls ready to do his bidding. If wasn't for Haruhi smacking him outside down we'll have mini Naruto everywhere!

But still, his tale is very unbelievable, no normal person would believe that.

But lucky for the blond, his clubmates is not a normal persons... Most of them anyway.

"All right." Haruhi finally said after a moment of silent. "I believe you."

Naruto eyes shine brightly. "Really? You do?"

Haruhi nod. "Of all the people in this planet, the possibility of you having a weird power and being all idiotic heroic is pretty high. And you're bad at lying, so its impossible for you to came out with that story." Yuri nod in agreement.

Now, Naruto is having a dilemma of feeling glad they believed him or being mad being called idiot.

"But." Haruhi said as her eyes narrowed. In a flash, she grabbed both of his cheeks and pull. "Why did you ignored my warning of don't deal with important persons from government, huh?"

"Ouch ouch ouch! I-Im sorry! Ouch ouch!"

Kyon sweatdropped as he watched his friend being tortured by Haruhi.

After a minute had passed, Haruhi let go of his cheeks. "Well, I guess with your stupid heroic philosephy, it can't be helped. Just don't do anything stupid alright? Don't gain anymore attention." Haruhi snap her finger as Kyon walk toward Naruto and untie him.

"Thanks man..." Naruto said grafully, rubbing his red cheeks.

"No problem."

Yuri then asks Naruto. "Hey Naruto, can you use your power here?"

Naruto quickly shook his head. "No way! I'm doing it if its emergency! The after effect is very painful!"

Both Haruhi and Yuri sigh in disappointment.

After a minute of disappointment Haruhi then said "Anyway, as a celebration of Naruto new power, let's all go eat. Kyon's treat."

"Wha-!? Why me?!"

Hearing the words treat and eat, Naruto knew one thing. 'Free food'. He quickly take Haruhi to his shoulder and grab both Yuri and Kyon as he ran in full speed tot he nearest ramen restaurant.

"Wha-!? Idiot! Put me down!"

"Hey! Stop dragging me!"

"Why do I have to treat you all?!"

**XXX**

"Ramen~Ramen~Oh delicious ramen~" Naruto sang happily, his clubmates following behind.

Haruhi ignored the song and thinking about something, Kyon is crying dejectedly about his fate, and Yuri is holding herself back to not attack Naruto and his stupid ramen song.

"Naruto Uzumaki is found."

The four of them look at a black hair gothic wearing girl, carrying a large black scythe. Looking straight at Naruto.

"Naruto, you're not messing around with a cosplayer group... are you?" Haruhi asked.

"No way! Why would I do that?" Naruto answered. "I don't even know this girl!"

"Naruto Uzumaki." The girl said gaining their attention again. "Come with me quietly, or I would have to use forced."

Before Naruto can said anything the girl scythe land next to where he's standing. A sweat fall from his face. This girl wasn't kidding.

"_**Master! Be careful, This girl is dangerous."**_

"_I know that Kyuubi." _"All of you, run now!" Naruto ordered, much to his clubmates surprised.

"What!?" Haruhi said in disbelieve. "There's no way we-"

"Haruhi! Please, run now." Naruto said in a serious tone. "Please..."

Haruhi grith her teeth. "Fine! But don't you dare die on us! We'll be back with help!" Haruhi said as she and the other run away from the place reluctantly.

Naruto smirk. "Like hell I would die."

"So, Naruto Uzumaki, will you surrender peacefully?" The gothic girl asked tilting her head.

Naruto close his eyes, and an orange substance start to covered his body. "Yeah..." Naruto opened his eyes and he punch forward. "HECK NO!"

The girl jump backward to avoid his punch. "... Target has fight back, subduing with force." She charge, her scythe at her side.

Naruto grin and charge toward the charging girl, he duck avoiding a slash. _"A scythe is a long spear like weapon, if I can just get closer to her comfort zone." _Naruto jump forward and only a few fingers away from the girl. _"There!" _Naruto tries to punch her, but the girl bash Naruto hand away with her left hand as the punch missed her head.

The girl counterattack by kneeing Naruto in the stomach, the blond grunt at the surprise force and got pushed back.

"_She's strong..." _Naruto thought, he's not ready to received such a power from a girl like her.

"_**Master! Look out!"**_

At Kyuubi's warning, Naruto had manage to evade on time a chain that imbuldge itself on the ground. A chain? Naruto looked at his enemy and saw that theres chains coming out of the gothic girl sleeves.

Without warning more chains shoot up from her sleeves and launch themself at Naruto. The blond quickly evade the chains by running to the side. "Woah!" Naruto cry out as one of the chain almost hit him, he stopped moving as the chains stop coming. "Is that all you've got?" Naruto taunt.

"_**Master!"**_

"Huh?" All Naruto heard was the sound of a wheels moving as a golden blur ran passed him. As the blur stopped, it revealed to be a blond hair girl with what appeared to be wheels on her feet and a large round shield on her left hand and a long sword on her right. But there's one thing that he found interest in.

The girl sword had blond on it.

Naruto turn his head to the left, and his eyes widened in horror as his left arm is missing.

"AAARRGGHH!" Naruto cry out in pain holding his severed limb.

**XXX**

"Jiraya-sama, as you ordered, we manage to evacuate the civilian in the area."

Jiraya nod his head. "Good. The last thing we need is to get civilian involved." Jiraya looked at the screens that showed the fights between Naruto and the two girls.

"Jiraya-sama, are we really needed to use forced?" A scientist asked.

Jiraya stay silent for a minute before answering. "We need to Shikaku, if I know any better, that boy won't come with us even if we offered him money. I knew his parents, and I can guest what their child personality will be."

"Hoh..." Shikaku mused. "Is that so?"

Jiraya nod. "And considering how dangerous he is, we need to use the best."

"Target has been captured!" One of the communication staff said. "Death Master requesting advice."

Jiraya quickly snapped his head toward the screen showing the end result of the fight. "Tell her to restrained him and wait until our chopper arrive."

"Hai!"

**XXX**

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*

Naruto glare at the girls in front of him, who is watching him with cold eyes. Naruto grith his teeth, he look at his right and saw his right hand being chained up by the scythe girl. He needed to run, but he can't. He look below him and saw that he is missing his right leg. The pain... its unbeareble!

"_**Master! Please stay awake!" **_Kyuubi's said trying to make Naruto stay awake.

"Ugh..." Naruto grunt, he can't move like this... Not with this chain and his right leg got cut off. Despite being stronger in power and can absorb stuff and changed hand into a large sword, he still can't faced them at once, he was overwhelmed. "Sorry... Haruhi..." Naruto whispered fighting to stay awake.

When all hope seems lost, a lone figure dropped in the middle of Naruto and his attackers, cutting off the scythe girl chain.

"I sting like a bee..." Th figure began.

"I fly like a butterfly..." He continue.

"I AM KILLER BEE!" He finished pointing toward the sky.

The person introduction was met with silent.

Naruto looked at the person, he is a tan skin large man with muscels and what appeared to be seven small swords strap behind him.

While Naruto reaction was confusion and bewilderment, his attackers isn't. They quickly went on guard, they knew who exactly this person is and how dangerous he is. Of all the people, he had to appeared.

"You alright there blond guy?" Bee asked the blond behind him.

"Huh? Oh... Not so much..."

"Then hang on, this party gonna get wild!" Bee said in a raping tone. Then, without warning, he disappeared and reappeared between the girls. "Have a good day yo!" He punch both girls in the gut, sending throwing them away with a great force. Bee quickly turned around and haul Naruto to his shoulder. "Hold on, this gonna be a wild ride!" He said as he started to jump away in a very high speed.

The last thing he saw is the sight of the girls getting far and far away as darkness consumed him.

Death Master stood up, wincing at the pain of the punch. "This is Death Master, target had escaped with the help of number eight... Me and Chariot are able to pursued."

"_This is HQ, don't bother. Come back to base and get yourself patch up."_

"Understood HQ. Death Master out."

**XXX**

"Damn it... I can't believed him of all the people would come..." Jiraya cursed. "Number eight..."

"Are you sure it's wise to let them go Jiraya-sama?" Shikaku asked.

Jiraya sigh before replying. "As much as I hated it, Death Master and Chariot are no match against number eight, so we'll only waste our time if order them to pursued."

"I see..."

Jiraya turned toward the scientist that handled the monitor. "Where's the other girls?"

"They're on their way sir." The scientist replied.

"Good, track down where Naruto Uzumaki's live at."

"Yes sir."

Jiraya sigh, he knew it'll be troublesome now that Killer Bee involving himself. "Damn it Kushina... Why did you have to make everything troublesome..."

**XXX**

"Ugh..."

"Oh? You're awake."

Naruto groan in pain as he slowly opened his eyes, the sight of a light greeted him as he covered his eyes with his left hand. "So bright..." But then he noticed something, his hand, its there. Naruto moved his hand up and down, even pinching it to make sure its true. Naruto quickly looked below him to see both of his leg, intact. "How..."

"regeneration."

Naruto looked to his left and saw a green hair mint girl smiling at him.

"Hi."

"... Uwah!" Naruto fall off the bed and into the floor, head first. "Itai..." The blond said rubbing his head.

"You okay?" The green hair said crouching near Naruto.

"Yeah..." Naruto finally got a good look on the tan green hair girl, she wore a white clothing that showed her midrift and a white shorts. But the most interesting about her is her pair of orange eyes.

After a minute of staring contest, Naruto finally asked the most intelectual question he can think off. "Who are you?"

The girl blink before answering. "Me? I'm Fu." She answered.

"How long was I out?"

"A day."

Naruto looked around the room. "Where am I anyway?"

"At our home."

"Huh?"

"Fu, if you said it like that he'll het confused." A new female voice said. Naruto and Fu looked at the door and saw a long blon hair women, she wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both had a cloud like design on them.

"Hey Yugito." Fu greeted waving her hand.

Yugito nod to her before looking at Naruto. "Uzumaki-san, can you stand up?"

Naruto eye twitch at being called 'Uzumaki-san'. "Of course I can!" Naruto said standing up, he was kinda wobble, but he'll be fine. "And don't call me Uzumaki-san! Its annoying!" He checked around his body and found out that his necklace is still there, good.

Yugito blink at the odd request, but she shrug. "Very well Naruto-san." She took a cup of water at the nearby table before walking toward Naruto and gave it to him. "Here you go."

Without wasting a second, he drank the water like there's no tommorow. "Man! Thanks! That hit the spot."

Fu giggle. "I like you blondie." She declared, much to the blond surprises. "Come on! Bee's waitng for us!" Fu said taking hold of Naruto right arm and started to dragg him away.

"Waiiit damn it!"

Yugito only sigh, watching the two of them leaved the room before following them. She hopped Fu didn't break Naruto's arm off.

After what appeared to be a five mnutes walk with Fu dragging Naruto, they arrived at a room with a round table in the middle and the weird muscle man from before is there, doing what appeared to be rapping, dancing around everywhere.

"-I'm the best! Yeah!" He sang pointing at the roof, until he realized that he was not alone, he looked behind him to see the ever smiling Fu and the blond that he saved, looking at him weirdly. "Oh! You're awake blondie!"

"... Yeah." Naruto said still wearry of all of them.

"Come on! Sit! Sit!" Fu said dragging Naruto toward the round table with Yugito following behind them.

Naruto looked suspiciously at the three other occupants sitting on the table. But only Yugito seems to noticed the look.

"Ah, Naruto-san, if you didn't know, this is Killer Bee." Yugito introduced the big guy.

"Yo! How do you do fool?" He said earning a whack from Yugito.

"Sorry about that, he sometime doesn't know when to stop his rapping." Yugito said with a nervous chuckle. "So... Do you have a question to us?"

"I have tons of them!" Naruto said in an outburst. "How do you know my name? Who are you people? Where am I? And how come my limbs grew back?"

Both Bee and Fu looked at Yugito, expecting her to answered all of that. Yugito only sigh at her fate. "We knew your name from this." Yugito fish something from her pocket and throw it at Naruto, the blond looked at the stuff that appeared to be his wallet.

"Don't worry, we don't take anything, there's nothing to take anyway." Fu said much to the blond charging.

"Well sorry for being poor!" Naruto said kinda pissed.

"Anyway, to answered your second question, we are what some people called... the 'Origins'. The same as you."

Naruto blink. "The same... as me?"

Yugito nod her head. "Yes." She answered before answering the blond other question. " We are at an abandoned bunker... Or sewer if you prefer that. And you can grew back your limb because you're one of us."

"Hey! What do you mean you guys is the same as me?" Naruto asked again.

Yugito stay silent for a moment before answering. "To some, we are known as mutants, freaks, abomination, gods..." She continued. "However, to the people who really knew about us, we are called 'The Origins.'"

"The Origins?" Naruto asked.

Yugito nodded her head. "More or less twenty years ago, a Japanese research group found a way to create what every nation wanted." Yugito continued. "A super human."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Super human? Like superman?"

Yugito nod. "Yes, they found it in the form of a unknown virus, and so the Japanese gave them everything they needed for their research. Lab, money, helpers... Even human test subjects. They created an organization called 'Konoha'." Yugito said in a sorrowful voice. "Out of 300 childrens test subjects... only 9 survived."

Naruto eyes widened. "You don't mean-!?"

Yugito nod. "We are one of the survivors..."

Naruto wanted to puke... But he hold himself up. "What... What experiment did they do to us...?"

This time, it was Killer Bee that answered him. "They injected us multiple injections, including the virus. They had managed to create a human with extraordinary super powers, but it's unstable so they needed something to controlled the power so that it won't go berserk."

"And so they thought of the tailed beasts, a personality born out of one personality." Yugito continued. "I'm sure you've already met yours right?"

Naruto blink. _"Kyuubi? You're... You're born out of me?"_

Kyuubi didn't answered his master, choosing to be silent.

"We all have strength and fatal weaknesses, except for you, Naruto-san."

"Me?"

"Ya heard right blondie ya fool." Killer Bee rap. "Out of all of us, you are the only one created to adapt to any situation, to cover your weakness." He continued. "To absorb everything and use it as your strenght, that is your power, number nine, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto didn't know how to react, should he be shock? Be sad? Be proud? He didn't know.

"We know its a lot to take in..." Fu said. "I was shock too when I found out. But I get over it."

"... I'm having a headache..." Naruto said rubbing his head. "How did we manage to escaped from them? We're babies right?"

"Well... All of our memories are blur, so we don't exactly remembered..."

"I see..."

" Naruto, how about you joined us?" Kille Bee offered. "We are trying to destroyed the goverment secret organization that created us, 'Konoha'."

"Sorry, no can do." Naruto asnwered without hesitation. "You see, there's only one boss for me, and she'll kill me if she knew I joined some resistance avengers type of organization without her permission." Naruto answered.

Killer Bee nod in understanding. "I understand, you will only take order from one person... I know how that feels." Killer Bee said patting the blond in the back. He too only take ordered from one man.

"Uhm... Yeah." Naruto said. "By the way, there's only three of you, where's the other five?"

"Well, some of them got captured by Konoha, and the other left the country and went into hiding." Fu answered.

"I see... Wait a minute..." Naruto said remembering something. "I-I forgot to tell Haruhi that I'm safe! And there's an instant ramen discount on the store today damn it!"

The three of them sweatdrop as they watch Naruto walk around the room in panicked muttering 'Haruhi'll kill him' and 'he'll go and starved to death'.

"Oh yeah! Where's my phone?" Naruto asked as Fu fish something out of her pocket and throw it to Naruto, who catched it in time. He flip opened his phone and saw that he had 42 messages, one from Shu, one from Hare and the other from his clubmates. Oh he is so dead. Naruto quickly replies every mail that was sent by his clubmates, to if he's lucky, avoid punishment.

"Naruto." Bee called with a serious voice cutting off Naruto from his panic frenzy. "I know you don't want to join us, but please for the time being, stay here. Konoha still out there hunting you."

"Eh? No way, too troublesome."

"Naruto-kun." Fu this time called him with a serious voice. "I know you don't like it, but please stay here until the time is right, if you got captured, we don't know if we can free you so please Naruto-kun." Fu said starring at Naruto blue eyes with her oranges ones.

After a while, Naruto gave in. "Fine... Just let me get my stuffs from my home."

"What? No, you stay here, we'll get your stuffs." Yugito said.

"No way! I'll get it myself! I won't get captured easily!" Naruto argued.

"No means no! You're their top priority!" Yugito argued back.

After five minutes of listening to their arguing, Killer Bee butt in.

"How about I escort Naruto to his home? Okay?" He said. "I know every secret route in the city, so he'll be fine, okay?"

Yugito sigh while Naruto pump his fist toward Bee. "Fine... But please be careful."

""YOSH!"" Both Naruto and Killer Bee said bumping their fist together.

However their moment was cut off by the large rumbling of Naruto's stomach. "Uhm... Can I eat first?"

"... Pfft... Bwahahahahahahaha!" Fu laugh outloud much to Naruto embarassment.

**XXX**

"So Naruto-san, you have anything to ask us?" Yugito asked to the blond in front of her who is gulping intant ramen like there was no tommorow, it was the fifth cup too.

Naruto looked at her as he swallowed his noodles. "*Gulp* Well, the girls that attacked me... Are they the same as us?" He asked continuing to ate while waiting for Yugito's answered.

Yugito sigh, she hoped Bee or Fu are here to help her with explaining stuff to the blond, its just the two of them now, with Bee saying something about singing enka and Fu getting more food. Now she's stucked with the blond.

"... You could say that." Yugito answered with a serious face, when Naruto shot her a confused looks she quickly continued. "They are what you might call... the second generation."

Naruto gulp his ramen and ate another one. "Second generation?"

Yugito nod. "We are called 'The Origins' by the people from Konoha, the first generation of super humans, with you as the final one." Yugito noticed Naruto stop eating, it seems the blond is interested in this topic more so than his ramen, for now. "They are the second generation of super humans, with their power far more stable than ours. However, they are not perfect as Konoha can only applied it to girls for some reason we do not yet know."

"Hee... How many are there? The second generation?"

Yugito hummed. "I think... About five?"

Naruto rised an eyebrow, five? Isn't that a little few for a second generation? "Isn't that a little few?"

"Hah, you should be thankful there's only five, if there's a whole platoon we all will be at Konoha jails." Yugito chuckle.

Naruto sweatdrop, she had a point, he can't even beat two of them, let alone a whole platoon.

"I'm baaaccckk!" Fu said entering the room carrying two plastic bags.

"Welcome back." Yugito said while Naruto tried saying it too but it only ended up with an unrecognized words since he still gulping the ramen.

"Here's the food." Fu said giving the bags to Yugito.

"Thanks Fu." Yugito said looking inside the bags. "... Fu, for the last time, we need REAL food, not snacks!" Yugito said pouring all the stuffs into the table. Pocky, chips, peanuts, etc. Can be seen among the pile.

"But its food for me!" Fu whined.

"Fu!"

Naruto silently watched the two bickered in amusement.

**XXX**

"... Are we there yet?" Naruto asked the big tan guy in front of him.

"Not yet." Bee answered simply. Right now, the two of them are walking in the sewer toward Naruto's house, and this place is like a frickin maze and it annoyed Naruto to no end.

Naruto frown. _"Hey Kyuubi..."_

"_**..."**_

"_Kyuubii... I know you're in there."_

"_**... What is it master?"**_

"_You've been silent this whole time, what's up?" _

"_**... Its nothing master."**_

"_... Alright then. Just stop worrying about stuff fuzzball." _Naruto thought with a snicker, he just knew Kyuubi's eye twitch for being called that, call it master intuation. "Hey Bee, whats your avatar liked? Mine looks like a fox with nine tail."

"Hm? My avatar? My avatar is the baddest most coolest avatar there is!" Bee said pointing at the sewer roof. "The Eight tail bull octopus!"

"..." The what? Bull octopus? What kind of animal is that?

"We're here." Bee said cutting off Naruto trains of thought, looking up at the manhole above them.

"Really?" Naruto asked as Bee nod and climb the ladder.

Naruto waited as Bee opened the manhole and looked around outside, Bee gave a thumb up as a signal of 'clear'. Naruto quickly followed after Bee to the surface, eager to leave the sewer and back to his house.

They never suspected what await them there.

**XXX**

"All right! Its done." Naruto said looking at the collection of plants that he just watered, believed it or not, Naruto is actually a pretty good gardener, since gardening take his mind of stressing problems, like if he realized that he ran out of instant ramens or lack of money to buy some.

"Yo Naruto, ya done watering the plants? We need to go ya fool!" Bee said by the front door.

"Alright already, I'm coming..." Naruto said shouldering a large bag. He take a one last looked to his collection of plants. "Bye." The blonde said walking away. "Let's go Bee."

"Sure thing." Bee replied turning around and began to walked toward the alleyway the manhole was. Naruto followed him, he already packed his clothings and what remain of his ramen supplies, he wondered if he'll be back to this house again. His train of thought is stop as he bump into a stopped Killer Bee.

"Octopops? Whats wrong?" Naruto asked at the petrified man who is looking in front of him, Naruto looked what can made the number eight freezed like this.

In front of him, is a beautiful lady with long black hair fading down to red, wearing a black jacket connected by a grey ribbon somewhat covering her bikini top but really showing her midriff, she also wore a pair of biker shorts and a long pair of black boots, her hands is a skeletal claw things, much like that scythe girl. On her right hand is a large sword with a golden blade curving at its point.

"Hey there." She greeted with a melody like voice.

Bee quickly grip Naruto shoulder. "Naruto, go and transform, she is dangerous, much more dangerous than the other two chicks." He said in a serious tone. "I'll distract her, then you make a run for it to the alleyway got it?"

"What?! Now way-"

"Naruto!" Bee cut off the blond. "I'm serious, you are not yet powerful enough to take her on."

Naruto grith his teeth. Orange covered his body as his skin like armor is back, covering everything except his head. "You better not die Octopops."

"Hell no fool! You fool!" He said as a pinkish like aura surround him. "I ain't dying without a fight! Yeah!" He then charged toward the lady with great speed. "Lariaat!" He cry out his technique.

The lady just smirk and sidestep at the last moment, evading from Killer Bee charge. Bee quickly stopped and do a round house kick toward the lady, whis she blocked with her hand. She was pushed back by Bee strenght.

"Quick Naruto!" Bee said.

Naruto quickly ran at a high speed passing Bee. "Don't die Octopops!" Naruto yelled out disappearing from sight.

"He's an energetic one isn't he?" The lady said with a smile. "But you know, I'm not here alone."

Bee looked at her weirdly before a revelation hit him. "Naruto!?" He quickly turned around to catched up with the blond, but his action was canceled as a sword pierce his body.

"Now where do you think you're going?" She asked with a sadistic smile. "We aren't done playing yet."

The lady however was forced to pulled back as a dark red aura surround Bee as it coat him like a cloak. Bee quickly dashed away, trying to catch up with Naruto.

The lady smile and tightend her grip with the sword. "My... Running away from a lady? That's rude." She said as she quickly ran after Bee.

**XXX**

Naruto continued to ran, not decreasing his speed at all. He had arrived at the abandoned part of the neighbourhood, so he'll be at the alleyway soon. His train of thought was cut off however, as the blond spotted blue like thing coming... straight... AT HIM!

"Oh crap!" Naruto quickly raised his hand in a defensive manners as the blue like thing hit him and he was thrown back, It felt like he was hit by a freaking tank cannon!

"Ouch..." Naruto said, without his armor he was sured he'll be blown to smitherin. "Man that surprised me!"

"_**Master!"**_

Hearing the avatar warning, Naruto looked up and saw a person, in a normal circumtances Naruto would have either leapt away or punch the person before him. However, this is not a normal circumtances.

Naruto looked in shock at the girl before him, a paled skin blue eyes girl, with black hair with uneven twin tail, she wore a black string bikini top underneath a black jacket with white strip running along the line of her sleeves. She also wears a tight fitting shorts, gloves and black knee high boots. On her right hand is a large black cannon, which she pointed toward him. However, thats not the reason why he don't attacked her.

"Matou... chan?" Naruto said, he knew her, she is the girl that brought him light when he surrounded by the darkness, the girl that gave him the necklace he treasured so much. "Is it... Really you?"

The girl before him did not answered, her blue eyes clashing against his.

"Its you... Right?" Naruto asked again, hopeful.

The girl answered was pulling the trigger.

***Bang***

**To Be Continue.**

**Axel: There! Finished! Please review, the more I have the more motivated I become. **


End file.
